Cicatrices de guerre
by LemonStreet
Summary: Chef d'une mafia, Iwaizumi ne cesse de perdre contre son plus grand rival: Oikawa. Leur groupe respectif ne cessent de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement, Iwaizumi n'est pas seul: Ses bras droits, Kenma et Akaashi, tenterons de faire gagner leur clan. Iwaoi-Kuroken-Bokuaka-peut-être d'autres (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Parings: Pour l'instant, Kuroken, Bokuaka et IwaOi. Mais peut-être y en aura-t-il d'autres en fond.

Rating: Sûrment M hein...^^'

Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'ayant clairement pas eu de succès avec ma première fic sur Haikyuu, j'en sors donc une deuxième et, comme je suis appaemment très nulle pour ce qui est du comique, ce sera quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'espère que ce sera plus apprécié que à la vie, à la mort !

P.S: arrivée d'un nouveau bêta ! (même si tout le monde s'en fiche xd)

P.S 2: Euh...les "groupes" ce sont plus ou moins des mafias (ce sera plus explicité par la suite)

* * *

 **La carte du premier continent :**

 **Au milieu se trouve la plus grande ville : Nirs. Vers le Nord-Est, tout à droite de la carte se trouve la ville de Equa. Elle est entourée d'eau, une rivière qui trace un chemin circulaire en passant en-dessous de la ville Hilrz, au Sud. Puis faisant une droite qui part en diagonale, allant à l'extrême gauche en haut de la carte, et donnant un point d'eau dense. Juste en dessous, se trouve la ville Mehlla et encore plus en dessous celle de Gyr. Près de Gyr, il y a aussi une petite rivière qui rejoint la première en cours de route.**

 **L'eau coupe le continent en trois : le côté droit où se trouve Nirs, Equa et Hilrz, le côté gauche avec Mehlla et Gyr et enfin, un petit coin de terre abandonné tout au Sud.**

 **Un pont relie le côté droit et le gauche, entre les deux plus grandes villes : Nirs et Mehlla.**

 ** _Nirs_**

 _« -Je comptes sur vous…!»_

[…]

Kenma soupira. Le chef leur avait donné les informations suffisantes pour comprendre à quel point c'était important. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _« -Kenma. »_ Appela son allié.

 _« -Hum ?»_ Le faux blond réajusta son sac où se trouvait ses armes.

 _« -J'ai l'impression qu'on fonce dans un piège. »_

 _« -Akaashi, si Oikawa recherche bien la statuette lunaire, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il veuille faire une alliance avec le groupe de Daichi. »_

 _« -Je suppose. C'est pourquoi il faut que nous la trouvions avant lui...Iwaizumi compte sur nous. »_

Kenma acquiesça. Le plus grand sortit un papier de sa poche. Iwaizumi leur avait remis une note indiquant qui pourrait les aider afin de trouver des informations sur la statuette. Les plaines étaient vastes, il y serait difficile pour seulement deux personnes de trouver un petit objet. Même s'ils étaient les plus fort du clan (avec leur chef) ainsi que les bras droits du haut placé, ce travail leur prendrait des mois et des mois… !

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route, sortant de la ville par la même occasion. Direction la grotte se trouvant en plein milieu des plaines, en direction de Hilrz.

Kenma n'aimait pas marcher, il n'aimait pas la chaleur non plus. Alors combiner les deux ne lui faisait sûrement pas plaisir. Le garçon avait appris à ne se plaindre que très rarement. Ce que Akaashi appréciait d'ailleurs. La bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient était au trois quart vide, la sueur perlait sur leur front, malgré tout, ils ne firent aucune pose et continuèrent le trajet, essayant d'aller plus ou moins rapidement. Après tout, le clan d'Oikawa, aussi leur grand rival, était aussi sur le coup. Les deux compères se devaient de ne pas tarder. La route à pied avait pris une journée entière en prenant des raccourcis.

Bientôt, ils firent face à une grotte, cachée par une pente. Même à l'ombre de cette pente, l'air semblait étouffant. En entrant, par contre, ils ne purent retenir un soupir d'aise. La fraîcheur et l'humidité à l'intérieur faisait beaucoup de bien. Quelques gouttes d'eau tapotait par terre comme un piano, souhaitant la bienvenue aux deux voyageurs. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, moins leur vue ne servait, tant il faisait noir. Se dirigeant par l'ouïe et le touché, les deux amis trébuchait, se cognait de temps en temps, mais tant bien que mal ils arrivèrent au bout. Bout qui paraissait éclairé par trois grandes bougies. Se trouvait là, un ermite ayant la quarantaine.

 _« -Encore des voyageurs ? Vous avez besoin d'un conseil je suppose. »_

 _« Encore ? »_

Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Ça ne sentait pas bon…

Akaashi s'avança.

 _« -En effet, nous aurions besoin d'en savoir plus sur la statuette lunaire. »_

 _« -Je vois...comme les deux autres. »_

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

 _« - Les deux autres ? »_

 _« -Oui. »_

 _« -Portaient-ils un collier avec un O »_

 _« - C'est cela, la calligraphie de la lettre était d'ailleurs très jolie »_

Les visiteurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

 _« -La statuette lunaire s'illumine la nuit. Un faisceau lumineux va relier la statuette à la lune. »_

Akaashi hocha de la tête.

 _« -Bon eh bien, la séance est terminée, n'importe quel paiement m'ira. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent les sourcils. Kenma se pencha et pris une pierre à ses pieds avant de la tendre au plus vieux.

 _« -Soyez sérieux, ceci m'appartient déjà. Qu'avez-vous dans votre sac ? »_

 _« -Des armes. »_ répondit placidement Kenma en relâchant la pierre.

 _« -Donnez m'en deux alors. »_

Le blond regarda son compère qui soupira.

 _« -Donnons lui. »_

En échange de l'information, l'ermite reçu un couteau et un fusil. Après cela, les deux garçons se retirèrent tandis que l'homme disparaissait en poussière. Une fois ressorti, Kenma prit la parole.

 _« -J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est fait rouler. »_

 _« -Hum… c'est vrai. »_

Le jour commençait à disparaître, chassé par la lune et son environnement sombre. Kenma et Akaashi se posèrent dans l'herbe, excédés par le trajet qu'ils avaient effectué. De plus ils devaient se préparer pour un combat rude.

 _« -Tout se jouera maintenant. Kenma. »_

La chaleur était tombée, bras nus, les garçons frissonnèrent. Les branches d'arbres se balançait au grès du vent, les oiseaux semblaient remplacés par les criquets, les étoiles apparaissaient une à une.

Un bruit plus sourd accapara toute l'attention sur lui. Kenma fouilla dans le grand sac et en sortit un sabre et deux pistolets. L'arme blanche fut dans les main du brun, et le faux blond récupéra les armes à feu.

Sur leur garde, ils arrêtèrent de respirer, tentant de situer le plus précisément possible où se trouvait les ennemis. Tout sembla se figer un instant.

 _« -Ce sont des Munsarr »_ Conclu Akaashi.

Les Munsarr ne sortaient que la nuit, dans les plaines. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls monstres que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ces plaines… Les Munsarr avaient des têtes bien trop grosse pour leur corps, celle-ci était donc au ras du sol, soutenue par un cou relativement puissant. Ils se tenaient à quatre pattes, avec la face d'un loup et le corps d'un sanglier. Un peu plus gros qu'un humain, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins très discrets.

Akaashi et Kenma se tapirent à même le sol, observant aux alentours. Leur instinct soufflait que leurs ennemis s'approchassent de plus en plus. Sûrement avaient-ils déjà été repérés. Une ombre sauta sur eux, Kenma se releva agilement, pointa son arme vers le monstre et tira sans hésitation. Akaashi en profita pour couper la patte qui prenait son allier pour cible, puis d'un mouvement rapide trancha le crâne de la bête en deux.

Les deux garçons se mirent dos à dos, essayant de distinguer si d'autre Munsarr aller arriver. En effet, cinq autres sortirent de leur cachette. Kenma tira plusieurs fois avec ses deux armes, les assaillants esquivèrent comme ils purent. Le jeune homme pu en blesser deux, l'un à la cuisse, l'autre à l'oreille. Regroupé en un seul bloc, les yeux des Munsarr brillaient d'une lueur affamée.

 _« -Akaashi ! »_

L'interpellé sortit un tube du sac, le braqua sur les Munsarr et appuya sur un bouton qui décomposa les monstres.

 _« -Bien, il faut se dépêcher maintenant ! Les alliés d'Oikawa ont dû entendre les coups de feu. »_

Kenma acquiesça, regarda au loin avant d'appeler son ami.

 _« -Je ne vois plus le faisceau. »_

 _« -Impossible… »_

Les deux se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Avant de sursauter.

 _« -Mais qui voilà ! »_ Ricana une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

 _« -C'est ça que vous cherchiez ? »_ Fit une seconde voix enthousiaste.

 _« -Kuroo et Bokuto… »_ marmonna le brun.

Kuroo siffla, tenant une chaîne dans les mains, le boulet accroché à celle-ci étant sur le sol, un sourire irritant sur les lèvres, tandis que bokuto s'entrainait à rattraper d'une main un petit sachet, un arc dans la deuxième et une encoche contenant des flèches dans le dos. Le gris retira la petite statuette du sachet et une lumière vive monta au ciel, rejoignant la lune.

Bokuto se sentit dans l'obligation d'expliquer que le sac plastique canalisait la lumière qui reliait la relique de l'astre, afin de ne pas être remarqués.

 _« -Vous vous êtes débarrassés des Munsarr seuls ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »_ Fit Kuroo.

Kenma braqua ses armes sur les bras droits d'Oikawa.

 _« -La statuette… »_

 _« -Allons Kenma tu nous connais~ »_ susurra le brun le plus âgé.

 _« -C'est pas contre vous, mais on va devoir faire vite, j'aimerai bien remettre des chaussettes._ _»_ Marmonna Bokuto, visiblement frigorifié.

 _« -Moi aussi j'ai froid. J'aurai dû donner quelque chose d'autre au sage._ _»_

 _« -Tu m'étonne, heureusement que j'ai gardé mon caleçon moi !_ _»_ Bokuto pris un air horrifié.

Les deux autres ne pipèrent mot tant ils étaient consterné. Comment l'ermite avait-il pu accepter un caleçon et des chaussettes en guise de paiement. Bokuto et Kuroo focalisèrent de nouveau leur attention sur leur rivaux, reprenant un air sérieux.

 _« - Bokuto, prépare toi à protéger la statuette !_ _»_

Le plus petit tiqua. Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas avoir à se battre.

* * *

On se retrouve (ou non) pour le prochain chapitre ! o/


	2. Chapter 2

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

Sandou: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et je sais que ce chapitre a tardé ^^ en tout cas, je suis désolée pour le cliché au niveau des couples...! Je ferais mieux le prochaine fois ! et pour ce qui concerne le résumé de l'autre fic, oui c'était du second degré...mal exprimé x.x

Aminope: Pardon si j'ai pu paraître capricieuse avec mon commentaire, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, vraiment ! :s et pour cela, je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu apprécies cette fan fiction !

Kikoo Kiloo: Argh, ça me stresse encore plus du coup ! Autant d'attentes envers cette fanfic' j'espère que tu ne seras jamais déçue des prochains chapitres à venir !

Lovely Douchebag: Je ferais en sorte que le reste soit tout aussi bien que le chapitre 1 ! Iwaizumi et Oikawa entre en scène dans ce chapitre ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas :p

-Bon...bah j'ai peur que les persos soient trop OOC que l'histoire avance trop vite et tout un tas d'autre trucs qui me font stresser (dites le moi si quelque chose ne va pas...). J'espère combler vos attentes et...bonne lecture ^^

* * *

«- _Akaashi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer à chat ! Enfin, tant mieux si c'est moi le chat~_ »

Kuroo ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer, ses attaques successives l'avait obligé à se cacher dans la forêt qui se trouvait non loin. Kuroo avait évité à Bokuto et son arc de se battre contre une arme efficace en combat rapproché. Son boulet pouvait non seulement attaquer de loin, mais aussi de près, ce qui désavantageait énormément Akaashi et son sabre. Tôt ou tard, il allait finir par sortir. Mais il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. A toute vitesse le bras droit d'Iwaizumi réfléchissait à comment se sortir de là. Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel, l'éclat de la lune brillant dans ses yeux…pour le moins blasés.

Le gris se trouvait mêlé à un combat à distance contre les deux pistolets de Kenma. Celui-ci avait d'abord cherché à aider son compère en visant Kuroo, mais il fut très vite arrêté par un Bokuto s'exclamant « Hey, hey, hey ! N'oublie pas l'Ace Kenma !» qui, avait logé une flèche à ses pieds. Le faux blond avait fait la moue, se décidant d'abord de se débarrasser du hibou et surtout, de lui reprendre la statuette lunaire. Bien que musclé, le gris arrivait aisément à esquiver les balles du plus jeune. La nuit rendais sa précision erronée et la fatigue baissa sa vivacité. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un Munsarr (sûrement attiré par les coups de feu.) se précipita dans son dos, ce fut à Bokuto de le débarrasser de la bête.

«- _On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, ça devient dangereux._ »

«- _Humpf…_ »

Le gris sortit son portable et commença à appeler Kuroo. Ayant une dette envers lui, Kenma ne bougea pas.

« _-Allô, allô, Bokuto ?_ Répondit alors le chat. _Ah…? Je t'en dois une ! On se rejoint-_ »

Akaashi en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et, avec une vitesse incroyable, s'approcha de sa cible, le sabre en position d'attaque. Avec un sourire, Kuroo bondit en arrière et continua sa conversation:

« _-à la sortie..._ »

le plus jeune asséna un deuxième coup, qui fut stoppé par les chaînons du boulet. Kuroo enroula la chaîne autours du sabre ennemi avant de tirer dessus afin de faire lâcher prise à Akaashi.

« _-De la forêt._ »

La chouette se tint la main, rougie par le frottement du poignet de la rapière. L'autre, rompit sa communication téléphonique avant de regarder le plus jeune.

« _-Il vous manque un an, à Kenma et toi, pour nous vaincre.~ Bref ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui._ »

Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Kuroo partit avec les deux armes en direction de la sortie. Akaashi ne jugea pas nécessaire de le poursuivre sans arme. La chouette réfléchissait à tout ça. Ils avaient encore perdu. Il prit son temps pour respirer et encaisser leur nouvelle défaite. Le plus dur serait de l'annoncer à Iwaizumi.

«- _ça n'a pas duré longtemps._ » Déclara doucement Kenma.

Akaashi hocha de la tête. L'aube commençait à se lever.

«- _Allons-y._ » Fit le brun.

Cette fois, ce fut à Kenma de hocher la tête. Le plus petit rgarda alors la main de l'autre.

«- _Où est ton sabre ?_ »

«- _Kuroo l'a prit._ »

«- _Dis...la prochaine fois, on gagnera ?_ »

Cette phrase fit légèrement rire Akaashi.

«- _On fera tout pour._ »

Kenma eût à son tour un petit sourire.

«- _C'est Iwaizumi qui va être content..._ » Dit alors le faux blond.

«- _Il doit avoir l'habitude après tout._ »

 ** _Le lendemain_**

«- _Iwa-chan ! Regarde ce que mes vassaux m'ont apporté !_ » S'exclama joyeusement le chef du gang ennemi.

«- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_ » S'emporta alors Iwaizumi, rageant face à son ordinateur.

«- _Je voulais juste te dire que je ne demanderai pas à Daichi de m'aider en échange de cette statuette. Je la trouve jolie, je crois que je vais la garder !_ »

Oikawa fait une grimace adorable qui parut, pour son interlocuteur, comme la grimace la plus immonde. Lorsque la discussion se coupa le chef se releva violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et partit donner un coup dans la corbeille à papier.

«- _Respecte les poubelles... chef._ » Marmonna Kenma, jouant à la DS.

«- _Désolé...mais je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès d'agir comme ça!_ »

«- _Bien entendu qu'il le fait exprès._ » Répondit Akaashi.

Iwaizumi tourna le visage vers ses bras droits, puis soupira.

«- _On a plus beaucoup d'armes. J'en ai importées depuis le quatrième Continent. Sauf que pendant le trajet, il n'y aura personne pour protéger la cargaison du coup…_ »

«- _Tu veux qu'on y aille ?_ » Conclu Kenma.

Iwaizumi voulu hurler au respect, leur demander d'arrêter de le couper ou le tutoyer mais ses amis étaient têtus. Et puis, finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, en y réfléchissant bien.

«- _Je vais en profiter pour contacter Daichi. Il faudra lui annoncer que la statuette n'ira pas entre ses mains avant un moment. Un transport vous attendra demain midi, votre trajet durera au moins 12h jusqu'à la mer du Nord-Ouest._ »

«- _On arrivera à destination vers minuit alors._ »

«- _Des hommes sont déjà là-bas, ils vous accompagnerons._ »

Tout semblait déjà prévu pour cette mission. Kenma fut le premier à sortir du bureau de Iwaizumi, Akaashi fit de même quand son chef commença à prendre contact avec Daichi.

Le faux blond s'apprêta à prendre une douche bien chaude, mais il fut stopper avant qu'il ne puisse aller dans sa chambre. Il se tourna vers la seconde personne et vit l'une des nouvelles recrues.

« _-Je..._ » Commença-t-elle timidement.

Si Kenma se souvenait bien, elle se nommait Baneku et avait 24 ans. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés retombaient jusqu'à ses hanches, c'était une jolie femme, bien faite, même si un peu petite pour son âge.

Elle souffla rapidemment avant de se lancer.

«- _Je veux participer à la prochaine mission._ »

Kenma ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait lui en parler. En ce moment il essayait juste de ne pas croiser son regard. Il avait peur de trop la fixer ou d'avoir un l'air de ne pas l'écouter.

«- _Il faut demander à Iwaizumi..._ » Répliqua le plus jeune.

«- _Il ne veut pas. Il dit que c'est trop dangeureux pour les nouveaux et que les enjeux sont trop importants._ »

«- _Et il a….un peu raison._ »

«- _ça me servira d'entraînement. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas être un boulet ! De plus, j'ai quelques bases !_ »

Kenma se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien voulu la remballer en lui demandant d'arrêter d'insister mais elle avait le regard trop décidé pour abandonner. Ce genre de personne représentait la faiblesse du jeune homme. Lui qui n'avait que très peu de motivation était impuissant face à des personnes qui, au contraire, avaient la détermination. Il haussa les épaules.

«- _Je lui en parlerai._ »

Baneku sembla heureuse et joignit ses mains avant de s'incliner poliment, Kenma se recrquevilla encore plus.

«- _Merci beaucoup !_ »

Ce n'est que lorsque le jet d'eau très chaud enveloppa le corps de Kenma, que le blond pu s'arrêter de penser. Il en avait assez fait aujourd'hui, et apparemment il allait maintenant devoir essayer de convaincre Iwaizumi de laisser la nouvelle venir. Kenma, après réflexion, décida que si son chef refusait au bout de la première tentative il abandonnerait. Après tout, ça ne serait que prendre des risque inutiles que de l'emmener. Le faux blond ne resta pas longtemps dans la douche, ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne se mit pas en pyjama, puisqu'il devait ressortir de sa chambre pour aller voir son chef. Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Akaashi s'ouvrir puis se refermer, ce qui le convainqui de d'abord en parler à son voisin de chambre. Apres s'être habille simplement, il alla frapper à la porte d'à côté. Le brun ouvrit quelque instant après. Akaashi invita Kenma a entrer avant de discuter, il le laissa s'installer sur le lit. La chambre du plus grand était propre et bien rangé. Ça n'étonnait personna d'ailleurs.

«- _L'une des nouvelles recrues veut nous accompagner._ » Fit Kenma de but en blanc.

L'autre hoqueta de surprise avant de se tourner vers Kenma.

«- _Pardon ?_ »

Le plus âgé répéta alors.

«- _L'une des nouvelles recrues veut nous accompagner._ »

«- _C'est impossible._ »

«- _J'ai essayé de lui dire._ »

«- _Mais il/elle a insisté et tu as laissé tomber._ » Devina Akaashi.

Le faux blond acquiesça en ajoutant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

«- _Parles en à Iwaizumi, de toute façon il n'acceptera sûrement pas._ »

C'est ce qu'il avait espéré aussi. Mais une fois face à son chef, la réponse fut plus qu'étonnante. Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher son ahurissement.

«- _ça lui fera de l'entraînement. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait du potentiel._ » Lui avait-il dit.

La bonne nouvelle de savoir que leur organisation resterait en bon terme avec celle de Daichi, Karasuno, lui était monté à la tête ? Mais le faux blond se résigna. Si il arrivait malheurs à cette fille, il ne s'en portait pas garant.

D'un pas pressé il était retourné dans sa chambre. Un fois prêt à aller se coucher, il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et commença à jouer avec sa nouvelle console.

Il s'en fichait après tout.

Le lendemain Keiji se réveilla en premier, soit à 9h, afin de se préparer. Par reflexe il partit sortir Kenma du lit. Il le connaissait et savait que pour déstresser il avait jouer presque toute la nuit.

«- _Tu dormira dans la voiture._ » Avait-il dit au plus petit en enlevant la couette.

Le faux blond grogna puis se leva pour se préparer.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures et trente minutes qu'ils furent prêts. Ils mangèrent un bout et une voiture avec la forme de deux cheveux sur le capot arriva. Les trois voyageurs eurent à peine le temps de saluer leurs confrères qu'ils durent monter en voiture. La jeune fille particulièrement excitée et les deux professionnels avec leur tête de tout les jours. Iwaizumi, de part sa fenêtre regarda le groupe de trois partir et leur souhaita intérieurement bonne chance. Le trajet en voiture serait long, mais en plus, ils allaient devoirs enchaîner avec le bateau le lendemain.

Akaashi, la carte en mains, regarda le voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Heureusement, ils récupéraient la marchandise dans le contenient le plus proche: Le quatrième continent. Là-bas, l'organisation Shiratori Zawa était la plus puissante. Bien qu'elle soit reconnue partout ailleurs, le gros de leur troupe, ainsi que le chef, était installés sur ce continent. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien n'a craindre. Un pacte de paix avait été signé.

Kenma passa la route à jouer, puis à dormir. Akaashi, lui était dans ses refléxions, généralement coupées par Baneku. Elle tentait de faire la conversation, de demander des conseils ou d'en savoir plus sur les deux jeunes hommes, mais parfois aussi, elle regardait le paysage en réfléchissant. L'air semblait étouffant par moment, tant et si bien qu'ils ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres. Lorsque le soir tomba ça devint plus supportable. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avait fait la remarque. Par moment le jeune femme jetait des coups d'œils discrets à ses collègue, mais elle ne dit rien. Plus le temps avançait, moins les trois corps paraissaient vivants. Ils durent finir deux bouteilles d'eau afin de survivre à cette cannicule.

Le chauffeur étant robot, aucune pose ne se fit, ce qui permit au groupe d'arriver à vingt trois heure au lieu du minuit qui était prévu. Une fois à destination, Akaashi repéra trois lampes qui leur faisaient signe.

«- _Ce doit être nos alliés._ »

Une dizaine de personnes les saluèrent avant de les amener à l'hôtel où ils allaient loger. Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette escouade expliqua à ses supérieurs quel bateau ils devraient prendre. Ils devaient embarquer à six heure quarante cinq sur un bateau nommé Le Septième Ciel. Akaashi pensa qu'il allait être difficile de trouver ce bateau. Le port était relativement spacieux et beaucoup de grand bateau y faisaient halte. Que nenni, une fois le matin arrivé et tout le monde sortit de l'hotel, Le Septième Ciel attendait presqu'en face d'eux. Cela soulagea le brun. Il ordonna à tout le monde d'embarquer très vite.

 **Départ du bateau.**

«- _Ce n'est pas un navire très équiper...en plus de nous deux, il y a treize personnes. Il faudrait répartir équitablement. Pour le retour il nous faudra deux bateaux à moteurs pour protéger notre gauche et notre droite. Je serais sur le pont, et toi tu reste à l'arrière._ » Expliqua Kenma.

Le faux blond prit le temps de réfléchir.

«- _Si on doit prendre la fuite, il te faudra quelqu'un pour t'aider à l'arrière._ »

«- _C'est vrai. Il nous faut absolument éviter d'utiliser trop de balles. De plus, même si on utilise un Paraigua protect pour que le bateau résiste aux coups, il y a des chances pour qu'il ne tienne pas indéfiniment. Je propose de prendre avec mo-_ » Commença Akaashi.

«- _Je peux aider si vous le voulez._ »

Les deux amis regardèrent Baneku se présenter face à eux.

«- _Vous pouvez compter sur moi !_ » Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter.

Kenma regarda Akaashi avec interrogation. Le brun hocha la tête.

«- _D'accord. Tu seras à l'arrière avec moi._ »

Ils naviguèrent sur la mer pendant trois heures. Kenma eut un coup de fil d'Iwaizumi, il pouvait se tenir au courant du trajet du bateau grâce à un carré de verre. Cela rassura quelque peu les bras droits, mais ils restèrent tout de même sur leur garde une fois sur le retour. La cargaison avait pu rapidement être transmise, sans obstacle. Tout avait déjà était prêt à leur arrivé ils en avaient profité pour manger, se reposer et se préparer. Ils retournèrent sur la mer à seize heure trente. Bien entendu, les réels problèmes n'allaient commencer que maintenant.

 _ **16h30**_

Le vent ne soufflait pas beaucoup et la mer semblait tranquille. Le seul bruit relativement fort que l'on pouvait entendre venait des moteurs des deux petits navires voguant aux côtés du plus grand.

 _ **16h48**_

L'un des bateaux à moteurs eut un problème. Une algue s'était coincée dans l'hélice du moteur.

 _ **17h22**_

Des bulles apparurent sur la surface de l'eau.

«- _Préparez vous, ce sont sûrement des Master Albihar !_ » Ordonna Akaashi tout en gardant son sang-froid.

 _ **17h29**_

Le premier Master Albihar se montra, attaquant la cheminée. Le bateau chavira mais résista. Baneku avait mit le Paraigua protect autours du bateau avant son départ sur la mer. Les reflets roses devenaient visibles avec les rayons du soleil.

 _ **17h40**_

C'est avec un mini canon portatif que l'un des groupes sur les bateaux à moteurs élimina le monstre des mers. Mais déjà, les autres s'éveillaient de l'eau, montrant leur tête ronde, la première chose qu'ils firent fut d'ouvrir leur lèvres gonflées qui prenaient toute la place sur leur face, pour y laisser apparaître un oeil avec des veine. Ce physique conférait tout de même un désavantage : ne pas voir ce qu'ils attaquent.

 _ **17h55**_

La bataille est à son comble, chacune des personnes présentes se battent pour protéger la cargaison. La vingtaine de Master Albihar se poussaient pour attaquer leurs ennemis. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas coordonnés.

Akaashi tira sur les points faibles des monstres : les veines de leur œil. Le bateau tenta de se frayer un chemin pour continuer sa route, mais percuta l'une des bêtes aquatiques, le navire vacilla et Akaashi perdit l'équilibre, ce qui lui fit rater sa cible.

Un cris s'éleva, l'un de leur coéquipier avait été attrapé par une des pattes ventouses des Master Albihar. La victime, face au globe oculaire du monstre, se débattit avant d'être engloutit par la pupille de celui-ci. Le Paraigua protect avait édé depuis longtemps...

 _ **18h37**_

Leur équipe avait subit de beaucoup de perte. sept personnes sur quinze, et il restait encore deux Master Albihar. Les humains paraissaient épuisés et le bateau en mauvais état, la coque avait reçue de nombreux coup. Avec une loupe, Kenma regarda l'état du bas du navire. Des explications s'affichèrent devant lui. Encore deux coups et la coque cèderait.

Son corps tremblotait, le vent souffla, ses vêtements humides l'alourdissait. Les éclaboussures qu'il subit durant le combat l'avait entièrement trempé. Le blond regarda du côté de l'arrière du bateau, voyant Akaashi se battre contre l'un des deux dernier Master Albihar, et l'unique bateau à moteur restant se chargeait de l'autre. Kenma alla vers le capitaine qui semblait arrêter de conduire.

Il entra dans la cabine et entendit un cris de douleur.

«- _Baneku…?_ »

 _ **18h41**_

Keiji en avait finit avec le Master Albihar. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers l'autre combat non loin. Il s'avança pour aider, mais ses jambes lachèrent. Le monstre envoya le bateau à moteur dans les airs avec un dernier coup puissant avant de se replongé dans l'eau. Sûrement pour reprendre des forces. Le brun reprit ses esprits et fonça retrouver Kenma à l'avant du bateau. En passant à côté de la cabine du capitaine, il y vit le faux blond.

«- _Kenma ! Où est le capita..._ »

Il s'arrêta d'un seul trait, voyant le cadavre dudit capitaine à même le sol.

«- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

«- _Il a été attaqué par l'un des Master Albiha en sortant de sa cabine !_ » expliqua la jeune fille en pleurant.

«- _Baneku, je t'ai vue._ » Fit Kenma.

L'interpellée leva la tête, visiblement choquée. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes puis…

«- _C'est vrai. De toute façon ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir maintenant._ »

Elle essaya le peu de larmes qu'elle avait réussi a simuler tout en gardant son sérieux. Elle sortit un poignard avec lequel elle avait sûrement tuer le marin, ainsi qu'un marteau orné de piques. Kenma la menaça en retour d'une arme à feu.

«- _Ne crois pas avoir le dessus, je peux attaquer de loin moi aussi._ » Sourit la traîtresse en faisant tournoyer le marteau dans sa main droite.

Les piques se détachèrent rapidement et fromèrent une ligne, prête à transpercer leurs ennemis. Sur le coup le faux blond tira et blessa Baneku à l'épaule gauche. La jeune fille lâcha son poignard en gémissant. Akaashi essaya de prendre son pistolet de secours mais son bras lui fit mal, ce qui le paralysa.

Kenma le remarqua, il esquissa un geste vers son ami, mais une ventouse s'écrasa sur le pont du bateau. Tout les regards convergèrent vers la patte du Master Albihar.

Kenma prit la main d'Akaashi et sortit de la cabine rapidement. Ils allèrent à l'arrière du bateau. Le monstre ouvrit la bouge et regarda en leur direction. Baneku, elle sortit aussi de la cabine, s'agenouilla afin de se cacher de l'animal marin.

C'est alors que deux boulets de canons heurtèrent l'ennemi. La jeune femme se releva en s'exclama :

«- _Les voilà enfin !_ »

Les garçons regardèrent en direction du bateau qui les avaient sauvés.

«- _Non..._ » marmonnèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Kenma se releva, profita pour tirer sur Baneku, inattentive à eux. Elle se tint le ventre, avant de regarder son sang s'écouler puis tomber jusque sur les planches du sol. Elle haleta, essayant de respirer.

Un autre boulet s'écrasa contre la coque, le liquide carmin tâcha le plancher. Plus qu'un coup et la coque ne tiendrait plus.

«- _Akaashi, il faut récupérer le plus d'armes possible !_ » Déclara Kenma, en essayant de rester calme.

Akaashi acquiesça en se tenant le bras blessé. Ils allèrent à l'intérieur du navire. Les armes étaient conservées dans de gros blocs de fer. Ils en ouvrirent un premier et chargés des sacs qui contenaient à la base les affaires de l'équipage marins. Le niveau de l'eau monta. Elle était gelée. Après avoir récupéré cinq sacs chacun remplit d'armes, ils remontèrent, sortant de l'eau qui leur montait déjà jusqu'aux hanches. De nouveau à l'extérieur, le drapeau de l'assaillant flottait déjà face à eux.

En mer, c'était eux les plus forts, eux ne pouvaient pas rivaliser. Les hommes ennemis avaient embarqués et aidèrent Baneku à se relever.

«- _Elle faisait de partit de Nohebi..._ » Akaashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent repérer.

«- _Akaashi, vite...!_ » Fit Kenma en courant vers le bord du bateau.

Le faux blond fut le premier à sauter dans l'eau. Le brun le suivit juste après. Son bras lui faisait mal. Les sacs étaient lords. L'eau froide.

Akaashi savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Tout devenait trouble, tout lui paraissait si sombre. Sa seule envie consistait à sortir de là. La mort était froide.

 **Du côté d'Iwaizumi.**

Il avait à peine posé les pieds par terre qu'il chercha un bateau pouvant partir maintenant. Ses appels n'avaient menés à rien. Ni Kenma, ni Akaashi ne répondait, et avec ce qu'il avait vu il imaginait déjà le pire.

Iwaizumi avait vu la catastrophe contre les Master Albihar, qui étaient particulièrement nombreux, puis le navire de Nohebi s'approcher du sien. Et Nohebi était le roi de la mer, facile pour eux de brouiller son écran de sécurité.

Après ça, le brun s'était dépêcher d'aller vers le port avec de la main-d'œuvre. Le soir tombait déjà. Et Iwaizumi regretta. Il regretta tout ses choix, ce qu'il avait fait. Si ils étaient restés tous ensemble ça ne se serait sûrement pas passer comme ça. Il avait perdu ses deux bras droits. Des larmes dévalèrent sur son visage. Il s'éloigna de ses hommes, qui ne devaient pas voir ce spectacle pathétique.

Il regretta de les avoir envoyés. Il releva la tête. « _Pourquoi ?_ ». Il essaya de respirer normalement.

Iwaizumi se tourna violemment en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher derrière.

«- _Oik-_ »

Oikawa se tenait devant lui. Accompagné de Kuroo et Bokuto qui le saluèrent narquoisement.

«- _Qu'est que tu fais là…?_ » Grogna Iwaizumi.

«- _Je passait par là, quand je t'ai vu si mal en point que je suis venu. Tu veux bien m'expliquer, Iwa-chan ?_ »

Parfois, la voix d'Oikawa était très douce. Rassurante même. Cette situation lui faisait penser à celles qu'ils avaient vécus étant petits. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent tous, Iwaizumi connaissait déjà Oikawa.

Le premier pleurait, souvent de colère d'ailleurs, il s'asseyait par terre, les bras enroulés autours de ses jambes repliées, les sourcils très froncés et son ami venait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le plus petit répondait parfois un peu sèchement mais entendre la voix d'Oikawa, si apaisante, le réconfortait en réalité.

Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il avait perdu ses bras droits et amis de longue date.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel et commença à conter ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Bokuto et Kuroo eurent un choque. Horrifiés, ils esquissèrent un mouvement, qu'Oikawa arrêta d'un geste souple.

«- _Je vois. Tu sais, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi…tu t'inquiètes pour tes vassaux. C'est très touchant d'ailleurs._ » Dit-il en se relevant.

Le chef le plus corpulent avait voulu lui dire que ce nétait pas le bon moment pour plaisanter, mais Oikawa reprit la parole avant.

«- _Mais moi, je fais confiance aux miens. Je les aient choisis parce que je sais qu'ils reviendront vers moi peu importe le danger._ »

Il se tourna vers ses bras droits.

«- _Allez chercher Kozume et Akaashi. Ils ne sont pas du genre à mourir si facilement. Ils sont forts et intelligents après tout._ »

«- _V'là Oikawa qui se la joue stylé._ » Taquina le plus grand tandis que le gris partait déjà vers les bateaux.

«- _Eh ! Je SUIS stylé !_ » se plaignit le chef.

«- _En attendant, comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouves nous ?_ »

«- _J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ?!_ »

Kuroo et Oikawa se tournèrent vers leur rival.

«- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à vous d'aller chercher mes vassaux._ »

«- _Iwa-chan, avec toute la troupe que tu as emmener, Nohebi aura vite fait de vous repérer. Et tu n'es pas en état d'y aller._ »

Le châtain mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre qui baissa la tête. Se ravisant, Iwaizumi informa Kuroo :

«- _On a prit un Cneeg avec nous…_ »

Voilà qui allait grandement les aider dans leur quête, puisque les Cneeg étaient des chiens robotiques à grosses narines retraçant le chemin exacte d'une personne grâce aux odeurs de celle-ci.

«- _Il faut juste quelque chose avec l'odeur de Kenma ou Akaashi._ » Ajouta le plus petit.

«- _Ah, pour ça, pas de problème !_ » Répondit Kuroo avec un clin d'œil.

Cette réponse donna des sueurs froides à Iwaizumi. Kuroo partit rejoindre Bokuto qui lui faisait des grands signes. Le brun trouvait que les vassaux d'Oikawa avaient plutôt bien encaissé la nouvelle. Peut-être ne faisait-il vraiment pas assez confiance à ses bras droits après tout...

«- _Je n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une dette envers toi, Iwa-chan._ » Sourit le châtain.

L'autre ferma les yeux.

«- _T'as intérêt à rester avec moi._ » marmonna-t-il.

«- _Bien sûr Iwa-chan !_ »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !


End file.
